Letting him go
by Setsura
Summary: Akashi always had his eyes on Kise, but Kise had his eyes on another. He finally let Kise go, hoping Kise will finally be happy... Though, would Kise be really happy? Valentine fic, Oneshot, Please R&R :D


Happy valentine everyone~~~

I wrote this last week, today is valentine and i haven't even finished my valentine fic orz, so please bear with this fic for a while longer :")

plus I wanted to make this story longer but then realized that i still have one ongoing fic that is Jewel In the Slum, so i cut the story short... (i actually love making angst story lol).

As always, thanks for PetiteSkylark for betaing my story.

Disclaimer : I don't own Kurobasu ;v;

Please Enjoy~ Reviews are love~

* * *

He knew from the beginning that Kise loved Aomine, that the admiration he openly boasted to everyone was a sign of a hidden affection… He had tried to show his affection to the blonde numerous times, subtle hints was dropped here and there, but Kise didn't realize… He had helped Kise so many times that he had lost count of it; somehow, he had become Kise's safe haven… He'd console him when he's sad, he'd hold him close when he's down, he'd do anything to make the blonde smile again, but still, Kise never realized… The sight of Kise watching Aomine's back broke a part of him inside. He then gently tapped Kise's shoulder, holding him close while whispering gently,

"I'll let you go, Ryouta…"

Not too far away from their place, Aomine stared at them in shock. The red eyed boy stared at him blankly as Aomine gritted his teeth and rushed towards them, looking really angry… Akashi knew Aomine would look at them and that he'd come to take Kise away from him… He accepts it…

"I'll let you fly up in the sky…"

The sound of footsteps were getting closer and closer as Akashi let him go slowly and reluctantly, a smile Kise had never seen before etched on the red head's lips… Kise just stared at him, progressing whatever happened just now…

"Far, far away… until you're not within my reach… "

A strong arm pulled Kise's arm before he could even ask, dragging him further and further away from Akashi, whose eyes were following Kise closely, unable to averts his eyes somewhere else… This will be the last time, he thought… He would never be able to look into his bright golden eyes or hold him close anymore, he wouldn't be able to smell the wonderful smell of sunlight from his body or caress his beautiful silky hair… At least only this time… Let him to be the only one he sees, the only reflection in the blonde's clear golden orb, looking, thinking of him and only him…

.

.

.

Kise's eyes were fixated on Akashi's presence. Was that sadness on his eyes…? No, that cannot be… Akashi is perfect. When he's sad, Akashi would always come, spoiling him with gentle and sweet words no one has ever said to him… When he's feeling down, the red headed teen would hold him close, warding each and every one of his worries… He always smiled a satisfied and noble smile while praising him, making his heart flutter every day…

"_Why did he said that? Why did he smile like that? Does this mean he won't smile like before ever again? He… washed away my worries… He had me smiling beside him every day… He was always by my side..."_

_._

_._

_._

Akashi stared at nothingness beyond the clear glassed window. The sky is blue and the sun is shining as bright as always; it was just another dreary day for him…

"Akashi-chi!" He subconsciously widened his eyes, quickly turning his head towards the source of the sound, his eyes meet with a determined pair of golden irises…

"What should I do to make you smile again?"

"Pardon…?" He wouldn't know what the blonde meant because he was supposed to be getting along with Aomine by this time…

"I want to make Akashi-chi smile, not a smile you gave me just now, I want Akashi-chi's smile of happiness." A surge of feeling went through Akashi's head. It was only for an instant but everything seemed to be clicking right in their place,

"Kiss me."

"Eh?" Akashi smiled at the sight of Kise blushing furiously,

"I was just kidding… Come closer, Ryouta… I want to hold you…" Kise complied immediately and let himself be hugged as he did the same, feeling complete and so dear…

"I'm an idiot aren't I?"

"No, you aren't."

"Why?"

"_Because I was the one to let you go."_

"Y-you know, Akashi-chi, I…think I actually li-li-" Kise got flustered and stumbled upon his words when confessing to Akashi. Said red head covered Kise's lips with his hand to prevent him from speaking any further,

"I've been in love for you for a long time, Ryouta…"

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry." Akashi's lips brushed against Kise's soft cheek, the sense of being kissed lingered there like forever as he continues,

"We have a long time ahead of us to talk about everything… Be prepared…" Akashi smiled again, this time it's his usual cheeky proud smile plastered on his face.

"H-haissu!" Kise grinned like a cat, everything's fine as long as Akashi-chi's smiling again, he thought.

* * *

.

.

.

His hand stung, Kise yanked it roughly just now… He rushed away from him… Aomine combed his hair with his other hand, murmuring,

"I didn't let him go… he just slipped away like that…"


End file.
